What Should Have Been
by fanficaholic1377
Summary: This is an alternate scene for the part in OotP after Harry and Cho had their "moment". Most definately H/Hr. Please, Read and rate! All comments are welcome! And yes, there are spoilers for those of you (if there are any out there) who haven't read Order


What Should Have Been  
  
By:Fanficaholic1377  
  
A/N: This is my version of what I wish had happened after the little Harry and Cho moment. Or, what should have been. (And I think all of you H/Hr shippers can agree.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the character or the situations in this fic, they all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, the genius that she is.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Harry returned to the common after his eventful DA class, to find it surprisingly empty. There was a small group of first year girls, whispering excitedly in one corner, and Hermione was sitting comfortably by the fire, writing a very long letter; she had already filled half a role of parchment, which was dangling off the end of her large book, which she had used as a hard surface to write on.  
  
Harry sat down quietly at the end of the couch that Hermione was occupying, and stared dazedly at the fire. He and Cho had really kissed, his first ever kiss. Well, if you didn't count the one's Hermione gave him on the cheek before his Quidditch matches. At his thought of Quidditch, Harry visibly cringed; he missed the free feeling of flying high on his broom, and the swelling of pure happiness as he caught the twittering snitch.  
  
He looked over at Hermione, who, at that exact moment placed her quill atop her letter, and rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
  
"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione asked, out of the blue.  
  
Harry blushed, how did she know there was something on his mind?  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Well, I figured there must be something on your mind, you've been just been sitting here, not saying a thing," Hermione asked, a mischeveous look on her face.  
  
Could she know? Harry thought worriedly.  
  
"No.. you were, er, just writing-"  
  
"Is it Cho, Harry?" Hermione interrupted, asking the question in a very business like way.  
  
"Well, you see, she- er, she-"  
  
"Did you kiss?" Hermione interrupted Harry's rambling once again.  
  
Harry looked away, blushing a deeper shade of crimson that would make the Weasley's proud.  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "So, did you enjoy it?" Hermione asked, good naturedly, although there was a tinge of a hidden emotion in her voice.  
  
Harry looked at her, surprised. That really wasn't a Hermione type of question. It was more something Ron would ask. Harry was also surprised to see her eyes downcast, in a saddened sort of way.  
  
"Hermione are-" Harry was about to ask if something was wrong, but he decided to just answer her question, "Yes I enjoyed the kiss, but I don't think Cho did very much," Harry said, remembering Cho crying.  
  
"Why do you say that Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up from the floor.  
  
"She was crying."  
  
Hermione smiled and replied, "Oh, don't worry about that, Cho spends half her time crying these days."  
  
"Oh," was Harry's simple reply. It amazed him that he and Hermione could talk openly about things like this. He realized, that she was the one person he most confided in; even more so than Ron. Harry guessed this was because he knew Hermione would be there for him, she could console him in a time of need. He knew he could trust her with his life, and he knew she would understand anything he threw at her. She was that kind of friend; trusting, loyal, intelligent, and loving. As Harry thought all of this, he felt a swell of affection towards his best friend that he had never felt before.  
  
There was more uncomfortable silence before Hermione spoke again.  
  
"I thought you were going to have some ridiculous idea as to why Cho didn't enjoy the kiss. Like you thought you were a terrible kisser or something," Hermione grinned, but Harry frowned.  
  
"Maybe I am a terrible kisser?"  
  
"Of course you're not Harry!" Hermione said loudly.  
  
"And tell me how, Miss Granger, you would know this," Harry asked playfully.  
  
Hermione blushed, and averted Harry's emerald gaze.  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione, tell me," Harry said flirtatiously as he moved nearer to her on the couch. "You haven't been kissing me, then wiping my memory, have you?"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said, shocked at Harry's behavior.  
  
Harry didn't know what he was doing; one moment he was at the end of the couch, thinking he was a horrible kisser, and now he was here, his arm around Hermione, flirting with her (his best friend) like he had never done with anyone ever before.  
  
"Harry- I just said, said that because- because you, aren't a bad, um, kisser-? Hermione stittered, squirming uncomfortably.  
  
"Would you like to know if what you're saying is actually true, Hermione?"  
  
Harry stopped. Had he actually just said that? He mentally kicked himself, he was being a real idiot now.  
  
"Oh, Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't-" Harry started, but was cut off as Hermione pressed her lips upon his own. And Harry didn't pull away.  
  
He was kissing Hermione, his best friend. Kissing her soft, soft lips, tasting cinnimon and pumpkin pie, smelling her sweet almond scent. Was that his hand running through her silky, honey-colored hair? Were those her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders? Were those her delicate fingers playing lightly with the hair near the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine?  
  
Yes, all of it was true, he was kissing his best friend. No, he was kissing a beautiful girl, a girl with beauty in more ways than one. He was kissing Hermione.  
  
They pulled away slowly, feeling the need for oxygen. Harry just looked at her stunned, and saw that there were tears in her eyes, but not yet falling.  
  
Their faces were still close as he asked, "Am I really that bad a kisser?"  
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Harry, that was... it was amazing."  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Harry said, putting his hand gently under her chin.  
  
"Because, you- you didn't want me to kiss you. And I did. I'm sorry Harry I just couldn't help it. I- and besides Harry, you'll never be mine, anyway. How could you want me?"  
  
"Hermione... what in the world are you talking about? I practically told you to kiss me, and I am going to admit, I don't regret it."  
  
Hermione smiled brightly, and buried her head within his chest.  
  
"Hermione, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Hermione pulled away from Harry, still smiling.  
  
"What about-" She started.  
  
"Cho?" Harry finished for her. "Sure, I may still like her a bit, and when I say that, I mean barely there at all, but I found you. I just hate myself for not looking sooner."  
  
"It's all right Harry. I understand." Hermione leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So, are you going with me to Hogsmeade, or not?" Harry smiled.  
  
Hermione just looked at him unbelievably, and gave him one last goodnight kiss. 


End file.
